


JohnLock headcanon ( aka I had some inspiration left and this came out)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy times! JohnLock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock headcanon ( aka I had some inspiration left and this came out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts), [Mssmithlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/gifts).



> This was quickly written and will probably have some spelling faults. And I know the end is stupid but I didn't know how to end it well. 
> 
> So if you have any suggestions or tips let me know.

John loves Sherlock's body all covered in massage olie. Just the shine of it on Sherlock's milky colored back and ass. The way it feels when john's hand go up and down Sherlock's side, actually the way it feels all over. The slick sensation when john grabs Sherlock's dick and starts stroking it slowly, seducing Sherlock with every motion of his capabeale hands. And john is very capabeeale indeed. Sherlock already panting, looking at John through eyes blown by lust. Arching, silently pleading for more and harder. His dark, soft ( so soft!) curls becoming even more of a mess with sherlock pulling his own hair. Kissing his soft lips john can't help but bit a little on the lower lip, making his Sherlock moan, arching up again, his dick so hard already he's wondering why he didn't explode already.  
“What do you want love?' John asks, trailing his tongue down to sherlock's right nipple and sucking it.  
'M-More' is all Sherlock can really say. More hands, more friction, more tongue, just more... 'JOHN' Sherlock shouts when John bites down on his right nipple, licking it slowly, luxourisly before going to the next one. Sherlock is so sensitive to it, john could probably do this all night, just trying to make his detective come by this alone. Sucking and biting his nipples, stroking his cock, pulling his hair, leaving lovemarks in Sherlock's long, pale neck.  
Oh, he really is a sight like this, naked, covered in olie, shining like the god that he is. Moaning, gashiping and just acthing up more and more. John can feel his dick beginning to drip little drops of precome just be looking at him.  
Actually, he isn't the only one. Sherlock's cock is gorgeous right now, a little longer and thinner than john's own. Little pearls just at the slit begging to be tasted and John Watson isn't about to let the moment go to waste. He grabs Sherlock by his thighs, moving him closer, just taking the droplits with the tip of his tongue. Sherlock bucks under him, screaming something like 'oh my god', or 'fuck me John' but he's already so far gone he can't really speak. John can't take it anymore and starts stroking his own flesh, frantic and sloppy. John finaly, finaly takes Sherlock's cock into his mouth, all the way and John feels Sherlock long fingers on his head, gripping in his hair, barely able to not fuck himself onto john's mouth. John smiles around Sherlock's dick and starts sucking, fast, wet and briljant, setting a relantless pace cause they won't be able to keep this up much longer before they both spontaniously combust. 

'hmn, john, more, harder, faster, oh god, j-john. Don't stop, don't, oh fuck'  
John can feel it, the moment Sherlock's balls start to tense, feels sherlock's fingers pulling his hair to warn him but John loves this part and withing seconds Sherlock is coming inside John's mouth.  
Just the mental image of it, just knowing that john made this gorgeous creature come,talking silly nonsense, a sobbing mess while john sucked him off is enough for john to come, two more strokes is all it takes.


End file.
